A heat fixing device provided in an image forming apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-251068. The heat fixing device includes an endless belt having a center portion and end portions in an axial direction thereof, a heater disposed within the endless belt, and a temperature sensor that faces the center portion of an outer peripheral surface of the endless belt. This configuration allows the temperature sensor to efficiently detect the temperature of the outer peripheral surface of the endless belt.